


Post-Workout

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Body Hair, Body Worship, Coming In Pants, M/M, Oral Sex, Scents & Smells, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Hanzo gets worked up watching Jesse exercise.





	Post-Workout

Hanzo could only take so much.

He hadn’t put much thought into accompanying Jesse to the gym, and that had been a mistake. It had been amusing at first, watching the cowboy try to show off, but soon enough the games had stopped, and an actual workout had begun. That part had been a bit of a bore if Hanzo were honest, and he’d found himself idling on his phone as Jesse pumped iron and ran on the treadmill.

Sure, watching his big dick swinging in his loose trousers had been interesting for a minute or five, but it just couldn’t hold his attention. It wasn’t until Jesse came over and asked Hanzo if he was bored that Hanzo noticed an overwhelming scent, one that made his face heat up and his dick stir with interest.

He had curtly dismissed him; said he was fine and sent Jesse back to his training - only this time, Hanzo didn’t lose his focus.

He noticed the way that oh so thin t-shirt clung to his chest, the material almost transparent with sweat, leaving thick chest hair obvious through the wet fabric. He saw the damp patches on his sweatpants; the almost comically defined triangle of sweat on his back.

In Hanzo’s mind, he could still smell him, no matter how fleeting that scent had been when Jesse had actually stood before him.

And now he was at his limit. He watched as Jesse climbed back on the treadmill, setting a surprisingly fast pace. It was almost dizzying, watching Jesse’s cock bounce in his pants, noticing the small damp patch that was forming where his balls hit the fabric. Such a tempting sight that Hanzo was so desperate to get close to.

Hanzo wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he’d been watching. He had been completely and utterly entranced by Jesse’s increasingly drenched form. Soon enough though, he slowed down on the treadmill, jumping off the end with an almost neat flourish and a laugh.

Hanzo was already hard in his sweatpants as Jesse approached him; face already burning as he could only stare at Jesse, eyes widening as Jesse ran a hand through his wet hair, slicking it back with a stupid grin on his face.

“Man, I really gotta work on my cardio more,” Jesse said as he panted heavily, moving closer.

Hanzo found himself standing up, shaking his head slowly before he grabbed Jesse and pulled him around a nearby corner to a more secluded spot, pushing him hard against the wall and kissing him desperately, hands following the slick stain down the front of Jesse’s shirt.

“Raise your arms,” Hanzo commanded, hooking his fingers under Jesse’s waistband and taking a step back, licking his lips as Jesse did exactly as he was told without comment; without question. He was always so complaint; so easy.

Such a sight to behold, Hanzo thought to himself as he watched Jesse’s shirt ride up, a large panel of skin and hair suddenly on display to him but he wasn’t here to gawk at his lover. No, he was here for something else.

Leaning back in, he pushed Jesse’s t-shirt up, the wet fabric gathering just under his chin as Hanzo moved his hands up his abs, feeling out his damp body hair as he pressed a kiss to Jesse’s lips, sighing heavily.

He could sense Jesse was confused. After all, Hanzo rarely lavished this much attention on him, their usual encounters often nothing more than a quick fumble in an empty bathroom stall, clothes very much still on. To have Hanzo before him, thoroughly feeling out every inch of his exposed body… that must have been quite the shock to Jesse, but he wasn’t stopping him; wasn’t making any stupid ‘witty’ remarks.

So Hanzo took that as a sign that he could do what he wanted, and what he wanted was to tilt his head lower and lower into Jesse’s armpit, that musky scent wafting towards him as he inhaled deeply, shuddering as his hands slipped down to brush stomach hair.

Oh, this was exactly what Hanzo had been hungry for. He followed his nose, pressing his cheek into Jesse’s armpit as he looked up at him. “You smell…amazing,” he whispered before he turned back into his pit, rubbing his face into the large tuft of hair, inhaling deeply; exhaling wistfully.

He didn’t care what probably stupid face Jesse was sporting right now; didn’t care for any judgement, all he cared about was taking in more and more of his scent, the overwhelming musk making him dizzy as he pressed his nose deeper into his armpit. He couldn’t get enough of the hot, sticky smell. His dick was aching in his pants at this point, and he found himself rutting against Jesse as he breathed in, the scent filling his nostrils, taking over all of his senses.

As he moaned into the nook of Jesse’s arm, he felt Jesse move his knee, pressing it between Hanzo’s legs and finally providing him the friction his cock was waiting for as he continued to bask in Jesse’s natural scent. He knew he couldn’t hold back as his hands slipped to Jesse’s waist, holding him as he felt the sweaty hair suffocating him, his head feeling fuzzy as he came undone, groaning against Jesse as he came in his pants.

Jesse knew instantly; knew the sounds Hanzo made when he came, and it made it all the more embarrassing. He couldn’t believe he had let his lust for Jesse’s intoxicating scent put him in such a vulnerable position.

He let out a deep sigh, rubbing his face into Jesse’s armpit one last time before he pulled back, an arrogant look on his face, excuses to defend his desires on the tip of his tongue but he didn’t need to say any. Jesse was staring at him, yes, but only with the most flushed, embarrassed yet aroused expression on his face.

Hanzo didn’t waste another moment, he dragged his face over Jesse’s chest, kissing and rubbing against his body hair as he roughly shoved a hand down Jesse’s sweatpants. He instantly found his hard, damp cock and wasted not another second as he gripped him, stroking his dick as he rubbed his face against Jesse’s chest.

Jesse smelt so good, and he felt fantastic. Hanzo couldn’t stop himself from rubbing against him, his now flaccid cock still desperately wanting as much contact as the rest of him did. He never thought he’d have Jesse like this, in a back corridor, rutting together like animals but it felt perfect. This was exactly what he had needed.

“I’d wager your cock tastes good,” Hanzo whispered, his knees feeling weaker by the second. He wanted so desperately to just drop to them and take Jesse into his mouth, but he found it hard to bring himself to move away from his chest.

“Why don’t you find out?” Jesse drawled, panting under his breath, his hands finally lowering to Hanzo’s shoulders and he felt the push of encouragement.

Hanzo had never given Jesse a blow job before. He had wanted to, oh how he had wanted to, but he had taken care to avoid any indication of submissiveness, and with Jesse the way he was, oral sex was always going to be seen as an act of submission. The cowboy always hammed it up whenever he was on his knees for Hanzo, after all.

And Hanzo liked that about their sex, the play of it, but right now? Right now he wanted so desperately to take Jesse’s thick cock into his mouth and just suck on it until he came down his throat, to take it all in like it was all he was good for.

“Please darlin’, I need you to suck me off real bad,” Jesse whispered, looking down at him and Hanzo felt that rush that only came with being completely in charge. Maybe it didn’t matter whose knees were on the floor, so long as Hanzo was doing what he _wanted_. “C’mon, please, I’m so fuckin’ close.”

“Patience,” Hanzo muttered, sliding his nose across Jesse’s chest before he started to kiss his way down his stomach, groaning as he rubbed his face into the hair. The scent would surely linger on his beard for days, but he didn’t care, would relish the reminder when he was alone. Blindly, he pulled Jesse’s sweatpants down, the uncovered scent hitting him straight away; enough to make him moan before he finally indulged himself.

“Jus’ suck it, please, goddammit,” Jesse cursed, reaching down to slide a hand through Hanzo’s hair, trying to guide his mouth to the tip of his cock but Hanzo refused, instead lunging forward to inhale deeply as he plunged his nose into the thick pubic hair. It was everything he had dreamed it would be and so much more. The weight of Jesse’s erection pressed heavily against his chin and he felt himself salivate as he thought about tasting his cock.

Mouthing at the base of his dick, Hanzo couldn’t resist using his other hand to start jerking Jesse off as he kissed his way lower, inhaling deeply each time he needed air, the scent just so deliciously _Jesse_. Hanzo’s lips soon found his balls and he couldn’t resist licking, tongue lapping at the looser flesh. He could taste the musk; the sweat and he felt himself hum with pleasure as he tongued at them further, revelling in the sensory overload, his hand still working Jesse’s cock.

“Oh fuck, don’t stop,” Jesse panted out as Hanzo sucked one of his balls into his mouth before moving to the other to lavish it with the same treatment, his tongue still searching for more flavour before it found its way to the base of his cock again, his hand pausing to allow him to lick and kiss his way along his length. He could taste a tang in his mouth as Jesse’s musk settled on his tongue like a thin film.

Hanzo had no intention of stopping, but hearing Jesse beg was as tantalising as ever. He felt his mouth fill with moisture again as he looked at the reddened head, Jesse’s cock just as desperate for the attention as his voice. He couldn’t resist running his nose along it before he took it into his mouth, his body tingling from the taste; the smell.

“You look so fuckin’ good,” Jesse said as he stared down at Hanzo, and Hanzo would have returned the compliment if his mouth wasn’t already busy.

Eagerly, he took him into his mouth again, sucking hard and fast, the tip of Jesse’s cock reaching the back of his throat and making him gag but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He knew he probably looked a mess, but Jesse was staring down at him with only lust in his eyes.

He allowed Jesse’s hands to grip his hair, let him move his hands to the back of his head and hold it in place as he fucked into Hanzo’s willing mouth. He had never allowed anyone to facefuck him before and he had to admit, as long as it was Jesse doing it with his fat, thick dick, it might happen again in the future. Nothing had ever felt as good as having Jesse use his mouth like this, his sweaty balls slapping his chin, the musky scent from his pubic hair just, _overpowering_ every time his face was nestled firmly into Jesse’s crotch.

Hanzo moved his hands to Jesse’s thighs, digging his fingers in as he felt Jesse’s cock spurt out against the back of his throat and all he could do was swallow around his dick, coughing and choking with his mouth full until Jesse finally let out a groan and loosened his grip, allowing him to fall back from his cock, hulking and spitting.

“I did not say you could do that,” Hanzo whispered, the tang of semen fresh on his tongue and it was a new taste; he’d never sampled that part of Jesse and perhaps he wasn’t quite so disgusted as his voice implied.

“Sorry, I got carried away… I jus’ never expected none of that from you,” Jesse mumbled, shoving his cock back into his sweatpants before he crouched down beside Hanzo. “I never thought you’d be into that. I mean, I jus’ never thought my stank would get me a blow job.”

“I most certainly did not agree to this kind of conversation either.”

“Says the guy who was just suckin’ on my balls,” Jesse retorted with a laugh. “Listen, if you want, this can be… a regular thing. I work out pretty much every day. We don’t gotta limit ourselves to quickies in the toilets.”

“Are you suggesting we expand our repertoire to locker room sex; because I am over the moon at the notion of it,” Hanzo replied sarcastically, still wiping his mouth. He wasn’t ashamed of what he did; wasn’t embarrassed about the way he had acted. Even now, he could still smell Jesse’s sweat, just the faintest waft; enough to make his balls ache.

“M’sayin’ that it’s somethin’ you could consider, if you wanna.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

It was definitely something he would consider.


End file.
